<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>today's weather seems a lot like you by ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630372">today's weather seems a lot like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero'>ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thump of Bokuto's heart was so strong that day, he was deeply afraid Akaashi could hear it. Every smile sent to him was very dangerous that he suddenly tells Akaashi "Todays's weather-"</p>
<p>"Resembles a lot like me," Akaashi finished, "I know Bokuto-san. You've been telling me that for days."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>today's weather seems a lot like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bokuaka Week 2020 Day 1: Confessions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i've fallen for bokuaka so deep, i decided to join bkak week 2020 all of a sudden.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not really that hard for Bokuto to realize that he likes Akaashi. Contrary to popular belief, Bokuto koutarou is good at feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Thursday at lunch when one of their managers texted them that there was a gym inspection on their gym so after-school practice is cancelled. Bokuto sighed, he was looking forward to practicing for cross spikes with Akaashi. He put his phone away and continued to eat with his classmates as he tells that one time Akaashi was missing all his sets because he was worried that the stray cat his mother bought home would go and trash his room because that's what stray cats do, Bokuto-san.</p>
<p>His classmates listened intently, cutting him for clarifications and comments. They're used to hearing Bokuto talk and talk about Akaashi and volleyball all this time. </p>
<p>Classes comes and goes. Bokuto catches himself walking towards the gym when he saw Akaashi exit, bowing to their coach.</p>
<p>"'Kaashi!" Bokuto called.</p>
<p>Akaashi jogged towards him. "Bokuto-san, practice is cancelled. They're-"</p>
<p>"I know. It's just habit to go to the gym after class. Why're you here, then?" Bokuto jerked his head, urging Akaashi to walk with him.</p>
<p>"I forgot my kneepads on my locker." Akaashi answered as he showed the said kneepads before putting it on his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in silence on the way to their academy's gates. It's the first time in a while they go home with the sun still in the sky. It's not exactly sundown but its not really bright too, it makes Bokuto feel warm. It makes him want to walk at this time again tomorrow, the warm bright rays of the sun on the ground and on him, the hot and coldness of the air just right and the steady presence of Akaashi by his side. All of these makes him feel really warm and good, light-hearted. </p>
<p>The said boy is now holding a small notebook on one hand. Bokuto knows its Akaashi's study notes. Bokuto looks at Akaashi as they walked down the street. He looks at the way Akaashi would mumble some words then purse his lips and then relax. He looks at the way Akaashi could turn the pages with one hand or when Akaashi closes the notebook, look in front then mumble some words again: he's memorizing.</p>
<p>Bokuto feels proud, he smiles then looks forward again. Yes, he would really like it if Akaashi could walk with him again like this sometime. Everyday would be nice, or always. <em>Yeah, let's go with always.</em></p>
<p>His attention goes back to the way the warm rays of the setting sun is now upon Akaashi as they turn a corner. The way the dark curls of Akaashi shine into the color of a black gemstone with the way the sun shines on it. The way this doesn't faze Akaashi into flipping through his notes, occasionally closing it to mumble again.</p>
<p>"Today's weather seems a lot like you." Bokuto says. He doesn't know how did he think of that but it perfectly make sense.</p>
<p>Akaashi is a lot like the setting sun. Warm and not so bright, just how Bokuto likes, the assuring presence at the end of the day to tell you did good today. He is someone Bokuto only see at the end of the day but equally comforting. </p>
<p>Akaashi looks at him, "What do you mean, Bokuto-san?"</p>
<p>Bokuto just smiles, "It's a compliment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See, its not really that hard for Bokuto to realize he likes Akaashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's at night he thinks about all the things he'd said and done throughout the day. He thinks about every class if he didn't miss any reminders. About lunch if he says something dumb or not. About the way he thinks of Akaashi as they walk home.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I really do like Akaashi.</em>
</p>
<p>Bokuto wakes up and thoughts goes back to Akaashi. The way he just can't make Akaashi to stop calling him Bokuto-san and to call him Bokuto. The younger did explain why. The fact that Akaashi does his best in bringing his mood up whenever he feels down in practice or official matches or how Akaashi never told Bokuto to get a grip whenever he's moody. Bokuto is ever so grateful at Akaashi for that. </p>
<p>Or really, the way Akaashi makes him feel so comfortable and light and that he makes Bokuto look forward to tomorrow's practice. How he is so straightforward and honest in a way that never hurts his feelings. How he makes Bokuto want to improve more and more everyday he is with Akaashi, academics or in volleyball or just himself overall.</p>
<p>"Koutarou! come eat breakfast!" His mom called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While walking to the academy, Bokuto took note how warm the sun again as well as the occasional gentle wind that blows. </p>
<p>At lunch, after buying a drink on his favorite vending machine near the gym, the harsh sunlight took his attention that he was surprised of the equally harsh but refreshing wind that blew.</p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled and thought about how today's weather resembles Akaashi a lot. </p>
<p>Its how the sun and wind was gentle in the morning as if reminding Bokuto that it is yet another day, to study, to play volleyball, is equivalent to Akaashi's good morning texts followed by have a nice days after reminding him that they have practice later.</p>
<p>Its how the sun and wind are both harsh to Bokuto coming at him in surprise at lunch is very similar to the way Akaashi scolds him, straight to the point, but still like a splash of cold water for him to get a grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they are stretching side by side, Akaashi catches Bokuto looking at him again. Normally, he doesn't really mind because he knows that if Bokuto has something he wants to say, he knows that Akaashi will wait till he's ready to tell.</p>
<p>Much like yesterday, he thought. Akaashi felt the heavy stare Bokuto was giving him and then he suddenly spoke. The younger still doesn't know what does Bokuto mean by what he said about Akaashi and the weather. </p>
<p>As soon as they finished stretching and locked eyes, Bokuto smiled at him and said "You know, Akaashi, today's weather resembles you a lot too!"</p>
<p>And just like yesterday, it left Akaashi clueless about what Bokuto mean by that so he asks.</p>
<p>"It's still a compliment," Bokuto says, nodding once, then continues in a low voice but Akaashi heard it fine, "It's also a wierd realization but its fine."</p>
<p>Akaashi's soft sigh was followed by their coach's whistle to start the first set of today's practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't have practice on Sundays but Bokuto still visits the park near their house to practice and sometimes play with the kids there. The on-going rally Bokuto and some children have was stopped as the first drops of rain started. The kids ran towards their mothers and straight to home but Bokuto didn't. He sat down on the swing, the ball being played by his foot and thoughts goes straight towards Akaashi just like what it does ever since thursday last week when he realizes he likes Akaashi.</p>
<p>He decided to confess to Akaashi but everytime he tries all he can say is how that day's weather resembles Akaashi a lot. Its true though!</p>
<p>Take for example, last monday when the sky was full of grey coulds just waiting for some sort of signal to pour the heavy rain, Akaashi was down and gloomy too. It was because the stray cat he came to love, unexpectedly, has an owner.</p>
<p>Or on wednesday when the sun's rays were prickly hot, Akaashi was spot on on his serves and sets. Or how just this friday the sun was playing hide and seek with the clouds and Akaashi was very smiley and laughing at every joke Bokuto tells. Bokuto was still confused but who's he to complain.</p>
<p>The thump of Bokuto's heart was so strong that day, he was deeply afraid Akaashi could hear it. Every smile sent to him was very dangerous that he suddenly tells Akaashi "Todays's weather-"</p>
<p>"Resembles a lot like me," Akaashi finished, "I know Bokuto-san. You've been telling me that for days."</p>
<p>At that moment, he stopped pushing himself on the swing as he realize it does look like he's been confessing to Akaashi whenever he says that. Bokuto closed his eyes, heavy drops of rain still falling on his back. </p>
<p>He really hopes today's weather would never resemble Akaashi. Bokuto would swear he'll do anything so long as Akaashi won't be just like this weather. The raindrops are cold, heavy and big as if tears that are caused by something so hurtful. There's no wind to make him tremble but the raindrops are enough to make him feel ice cold inside and out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday morning as he exits their house, he decides that he would confess to Akaashi no matter what happens. The weather was nice too, the sun is up and bright, its rays not really hot, the wind is gentle in every blow and the clouds are there to provide shade whenever needed.</p>
<p>Before class starts, Bokuto goes to Akaashi's classroom but one of Akaashi's classmate told him that the boy was summoned in the faculty by their homeroom teacher. Bokuto thanked him and left. There's still lunch time, he said to himself and jogged back to his classroom.</p>
<p>At lunch, Bokuto once again goes and tries to fetch Akaashi to eat lunch with him but he just saw Akaashi leave the classroom with pads of notebook carried by him and the teacher beside him is talking. </p>
<p>Bokuto decides it should be before practice. So when the last bell rang, he dashed towards the gym and waited for Akaashi because he holds the keys. He saw Akaashi and for a minute he thinks he can do it but Washio was behind him, closing his bag and giving Akaashi a notebook.</p>
<p>Bokuto could only sigh, after practice, it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out after practice was no good, coach told Akaashi and Konoha to practice a bit more because they weren't in sync today.</p>
<p>"I'll wait for you" Bokuto said.</p>
<p>"No need, Bokuto-san. I'll just go home with Konoha."</p>
<p>"No, uhm, I need to tell you something, you see." Bokuto said lowly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Coach's whistle interrupted Bokuto so he just says "I'm gonna wait for you," and sat on the sidelines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The practice goes and Bokuto is now lying on the floor playing on his phone. A whistle rang in the gym and he thought it's finished but it's only a fifteen minute break. </p>
<p>Bokuto thinks he should just give up the thought of confessing to Akaashi. Even the world is against it, he could just try again tomorrow but he shook his head against it. If he doesn't confess today, he would more likely to delay it day after day until he never will have the courage to do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pat on his shoulder woke Bokuto up and he opened his eyes to Akaashi sitting cross-legged beside him. </p>
<p>"Hey," Akaashi said.</p>
<p>Bokuto sat abruptly and looked around. "Where are the others?"</p>
<p>"They just left."</p>
<p>Silence stretched between them, Bokuto's head hanged low and he thinks how it is so uncool to confess to Akaashi when he just woke up. Bokuto sighs, maybe he should just not confess ever. Maybe he should just not confess to anyone he likes ever. It seems that anyone doesn't really want him to do that anyway so why would he do it. He sighed again.</p>
<p>"Let's go home, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi said standing up.</p>
<p>And some sort of Bokuto-doesnt-really know-what made him grab Akaashi's hand and made him sit again. Akaashi was surprised but Bokuto doesn't know for sure for he can't really lift his head up.</p>
<p>"No..." Bokuto's grip on Akaashi's hand tightens and Akaashi's other hand is on top.</p>
<p>"Alright," was the only thing Akaashi said as his hand on top of Bokuto's softly taps him with rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is why he really likes Akaashi. He's one of the handful person to not force him to talk everytime he's moody, he doesn't force him to be okay, he's just there waiting. And this makes Bokuto so happy and sad. Happy he had the chance and honor to be Akaashi's friend and sad because Bokuto just had to like Akaashi because what if this wierded out Akaashi and then he won't even want to be near him. Bokuto won't take that, he wants Akaashi to play volleyball with him, he wants to eat lunch with him, he wants to walk home with him. </p>
<p>On the door, the soft moonlight entered and Bokuto thought to himself <em>it's gonna be fine, i decided to confess, its gonna be fine. not tomorrow but it maybe the next next day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember on sunday when it rain? I thought I really hope that day's weather won't ever resemble you. It was just so sad and gloomy. Really. Today though. It's so perfect. The sun wasn't too hot, the wind was so gentle and the clouds are just there to give you shade when you need it the most. Thats what you are, 'kaashi, perfect." </p>
<p>A silence falls upon them for just a short while for Bokuto to notice that the soft taps on his hands stopped. So he tighted his hand once more and braved himself.</p>
<p>"What im saying is that," Bokuto lifted his head looked at Akaashi. All of a sudden the confession that was about to escape his mouth was pushed down and instead, what came out was "Today's weather seems a lot like you."</p>
<p>At Akaashi's raised brows, surprised? dumbfounded? Bokuto doesn't know but Bokuto felt himself grimaced. Head once again hanged down low. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This is so ridiculous.</em> Bokuto thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi called. "I think I have an idea what you're trying to say but I can't properly reply if you don't say it."</p>
<p>"What?" Bokuto never looked up so fast. Akaashi's warm smile, surprised him. much like the moonlight shining through the gym door.</p>
<p>"Go on," Akaashi urged, hand tightening once on Bokuto's hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm, okay. Alright then." Bokuto inhaled. </p>
<p>"I really really like you, Akaashi. Do you think you would want to grab something before going home? i mean, with me? grab as in food. i mean, would you like to grab something to eat with me before going home?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Bokuto-san." The smile Akaashi showed is because of the way Bokuto spoke, determined and serious but endearing as always.</p>
<p>"Really?" </p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled inwardly. It felt nice that his admiration towards Bokuto is reciprocated. After Akaashi got over to being confused about what Bokuto said, he spent some handful of minutes being happy because of it. Bokuto did said it was a compliment. </p>
<p>It was a different kind, Akaashi thinks. Usually, Bokuto's compliments danced among Akaashi's sets, serves and his intelligence whenever he helps Bokuto at something. </p>
<p>"I've liked you for a long time too, Bokuto-san and yes i would like to grab something to eat with you later."</p>
<p>The hug surprised Akaashi as they fell down. It's fine though because Bokuto's relieved sigh and laugh is much more important than Akaashi's comfort. He didn't hesitate to hug the older back, hands grasping on Bokuto's jacket.</p>
<p>"I really like you Akaashi." </p>
<p>"I really like you too, Bokuto-san." Akaashi felt Bokuto smile so wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not really that hard for Bokuto to realize that he likes Akaashi. Contrary to popular belief, Bokuto Koutarou is good at feelings.</p>
<p>What's hard for him was confessing his feelings to one Akaashi keiji. Contrary to popular belief confessing is a lot harder but he mustered the courage and confessed. All he has to do now is to never let that particular Sunday weather to resemble Akaashi for as long as he can. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is from SEVENTEEN's Aju Nice but i listened nonstop to pretty u as i write this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>